dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Sitri
| image = | race =Shikumian | birthday = April 5th | gender =Female | height =4'9" | weight = 79lbs | blood type =AB+ | affiliation = Koaku Royal Family | occupation = Queen of Koaku | previous occupation = Princess of Koaku | team = None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Koaku | homeworld =Planet Koaku | relatives = Parents (Deceased) Baelia (younger sister) Belia (younger sister) | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} The Queen of Koaku (小悪星の王妃, Koaku-sei no Ōhi) is the Queen of the Planet Koaku. She is elder sister to Baelia and Belia. Her real name is Sitri (シトリ Sitori). She obtained the position of Queen after her parents, who were elderly to start with, died of natural causes and the throne, with much delight from the population of the planet, was passed into the hands of Sitri. Appearance The Queen of Koaku is physically similar to her younger sister, Baelia—hot-pink hair, emerald eyes, cowlick and all. Her bangs frame her face and extend down to her chest—near the ends, they are tied into miniature tails. Her eyes seem to shine on occasions—her face is accentuated by that blush of hers. For attire, the Queen always wears casual clothing in public as to not make people see her as a higher person and royal clothing within the palace as befitting her profession. She is seen wearing a light-blue top that certainly does exemplify her large bosom—it leaves her shoulders and arms bare. Underneath, she has a maroon coloured bra that is basically see-through. For her lower body, the Queen is clad in knee-length jeans and black sandals. Like all of her species, she possesses a tail. Personality As the Queen of Planet Koaku, Sitri is seen as the idealized ruler amongst her people. Possessing a dignified air, Sitri remains calm and composed at all times in front of her family and retainers—though she is stated not to be too aloof, being rather kind and caring to everyone she happens upon—even visitors from other worlds. Her people all adore her, and she is seen as a fair and loved monarch. Amongst the children, Sitri is known to, well, act like a child. Seen acting somewhat hyperactive around those younger than her, Sitri's childlike innocence when interacting with young ones causes almost all children to adore her—as if she were a child magnet. Overall, Queen Sitri is seen as a figure of love and admiration to all of her people. History Prior to the events of Dragon Ball Gyaku, Sitri ascended to the throne as Queen of Planet Koaku when her parents died of old age. Power Techniques & Special Abilities : The ability to levitate and propel oneself with ki. Ki blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Tail Beam: The Shikumian ability to channel ki through their tails. The amount of ki channeled can be easily controlled by Baelia, and result in a small bullet to a large energy wave. Trivia *She shares the same voice actresses with Baelia. *Like her two sister's name, the Queen's name comes from the demonology book Ars Goetia. Like Baelia and Belia, her name comes from a male demon, in this case, she is directly named after Sitri. *Her name can be seen as a double pun, both after Sitri himself, and citrus, carrying over the typical food puns Toriyama is known for. *The personality and appearance were written by the lovely User:Perchan. All credit where credit is due. Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Shikumian Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:LastationLover5000